


Sign Your Life Away

by saintsaint



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: FRIENDS........., Gen, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsaint/pseuds/saintsaint
Summary: Moonjumper signs their first contract with Snatcher.
Relationships: Moonjumper & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sign Your Life Away

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within my fic Over the Moon, but I think it stands alright on its own! MJ used to be Prince Luka's body and thus has his memories; Snatcher is not yet aware of who MJ used to be.  
> See end notes for content warnings.

Moonjumper holds in their hands the result of several weeks of research, arguments, and rare civility. They have slaved over this document, referencing a dozen books on laws both common and so obscure that they needed Tim’s help hunting down copies, and it is, to the best of their knowledge, as legally binding as a deal between dead people can ever get. To see it nearly complete has the Horizon within them flickering with satisfaction and pride.

“Stop hogging it, let me see,” Snatcher says, hovering anxiously beside them, though he doesn’t dare snatch the delicate paper out of their hands. Indeed, he’s not even literally hovering right now, having forgotten his more monstrous form in favor of the mostly human-looking one he takes in his more distracted moments. He keeps reaching for the paper and then scowling, clasping his hands together to keep them still. Moonjumper would laugh, but they're self-aware enough to recognize that in his place they'd be acting exactly the same. “Kid! Put it on the table where I can see it or I _swear_ I’ll kill you.”

“Alright, alright,” Moonjumper says, but they can’t smother the grin on their face as they look over the contract one last time. They and Snatcher have spent weeks on this, egging each other on and arguing and even teasing each other a little between sharp and sharper barbs. Finally, they’ve eked out a mutually beneficial agreement.

In so many words: Moonjumper will occasionally run errands for Snatcher, if he asks politely. In return, Snatcher will not unduly kill Moonjumper.

It's not much and, honestly, getting Snatcher to agree to be polite was the biggest hurdle. But Moonjumper is satisfied — _and_ fairly confident they will be able to handle the rest on a case-by-case basis.

“Kid!” Snatcher complains, and Moonjumper carefully places the contract down on the smooth, jutting spike of ice that they’ve been using as a table. A grin immediately blooms across the ghost’s face and Moonjumper presses a hand to their mouth to muffle the laugh that wants to escape — Snatcher might complain, but he’s been as excited and invested in this as they have. 

The ghost spends a moment admiring the contract, glowing eyes proud and satisfied, before aiming his smile across the ice. “Alright — you ready to seal the deal?”

“I am,” Moonjumper says, materializing a quill from the Horizon and offering it genteelly to the soul-stealing being across the table. “Would you like to sign first, Snatcher?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” the ghost says, grin somehow widening even further. He plucks the quill from their fingers, eyes the contract with unmistakable fondness one final time, then sets pen to paper and signs on the dotted line with an elegant flourish.

_Snatcher_ , it reads, the “S” ostentatious and the rest of it sharp and neat. Somehow, it fits him perfectly.

“Alright! You’re up, kid,” he says brightly, passing the quill to Moonjumper. “Last chance to back out. You sure we don’t need to hash out these details more? I’m always up for another week of arguing about the nuance of subcontracting laws, you know.”

“Somehow I doubt you and I need the contract to argue,” they say lightly; Snatcher laughs. Moonjumper smiles and sets the quill on paper, creating the first large, elegant stroke — and freezes.

“...Kid?” Snatcher says.

Moonjumper stares at their first stroke, red eyes wide, because they’ve never signed anything before — and without thinking about it, their first impulse was to sign _as_ _Luka_.

Snatcher stands by their shoulder, glancing between Moonjumper and the contract. “You, ah… you having second thoughts?”

“N-no,” Moonjumper says quietly, staring at the ink bleeding slightly onto the contract that has brought together the efforts of themself and Snatcher for so many weeks now. In one line they’ve destroyed it.

_Have you?_ asks a quiet, unformed voice within them.

Slowly, Moonjumper lifts the quill off the paper. Snatcher makes an unsure, muffled noise behind them — and determination sparks to life within them. They’ve worked on this for too long to let their confusion over their past get in the way of the future they’re building here in Subcon, the friendship they’re creating with the stubborn, rude ghost by their side.

Moonjumper brings the quill back down, completing the “M” with less embellishment than Prince Luka ever used; the rest of their name, though, is just as strong as its first letter, and they let the “J” underline the whole of it with a small but unnecessary flourish.

Beneath Snatcher’s signature, there is their own. _Moonjumper_ , it says, sure and understated — except for the “J,” which supports it entire.

It feels right. It suits them, they think.

Snatcher’s laugh is a little nervous as Moonjumper rolls up the contract and dematerializes it into their Horizonspace. Moonjumper turns to them, pulling on a smile. “That seals the deal,” they say, extending their hand.

Snatcher seizes it with his own, grin shrunken but still bright. “You had me nervous for a second there,” he admits.

Bravely, Moonjumper places their other hand on Snatcher’s shoulder. The ghost blinks, startled, but doesn’t pull away. “Good!” they say, aiming a sharp grin at him. “We’ll still need to work out the details for each case as it comes — you _should_ be nervous.”

Snatcher huffs a disbelieving breath, then throws his head back and laughs. Satisfied, Moonjumper lets their smile turn genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: shockingly, maybe none? identity issues, i suppose.
> 
> 1\. from tumblr originally, and even tho this is truly a tiny fic i figure it can go here too bc what the heck right :]  
> 2\. fyi i'm still working on Over the Moon! life is just Life, yknow.  
> 3\. lord, but i care these two ;-;
> 
> i hope this story finds you well. til next time!


End file.
